1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory band and more particularly pertains to a new changeable memorandum wristband for reminding the user of appointments, phone calls, and other tasks needed to be done.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a memory band is known in the prior art. More specifically, a memory band heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,239; U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,025; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,740; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,833; U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,676; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 76,777.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new changeable memorandum wristband. The inventive device includes a wristband member having ends and a plurality of holes spaced apart and extending along a portion of the wristband member near a first one of the ends and also having a buckle member securely attached to a second one of the ends for fastening the wristband member about a user's wrist; and also includes a memorandum support member securely mounted to the wristband member and having mounting brackets extending from ends thereof and also having a face on a top thereof and further having elongate wristband mounting members securely mounted to the mounting brackets and being spaced from the ends of the memorandum support member with the wristband member being received between the ends of the memorandum support member and the elongate wristband mounting members; and further includes a cover member hingedly attached to the memorandum support member and being closeable over the face thereof; and also includes a memorandum recording member removably and securely disposed upon the face of the memorandum support member.
In these respects, the changeable memorandum wristband according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reminding the user of appointments, phone calls, and other tasks needed to be done.